Se chercher et se trouver
by Amacky
Summary: Abandonné Naruto est un jeune lycéen, il n'a jamais eu de petite amie et est toujours puceau. Kiba son meilleur ami lui demande de venir en boîte de nuit, Naruto très peu friand de ce genre d'ambiance accepte tout de même pour enfin perdre sa virginité. .
1. Chapter 1

_Fiction_

_J'ai beaux essayer de faire des efforts mais en vain. Je cherche à m'améliorer physiquement. Mais rien y fait j'ai dix-huit ans et je suis célibataire. Et qui plus ai puceau. J'ai changer de coupe, je me suis laissé poussé la barbe pour paraître un peu plus mature. Je suis passer par tous les looks différents et rien, toujours rien. Peut-être suis-je trop timide. Cela ne m'étonnerais même pas. Je le suis j'attend que les gens viennent vers moi que se soit en amitié ou en amour, quoique j'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience pour ce qui est de l'amour. Mon expérience, se limite, aux films pornos qui ne me font plus rien et au mangas, alors je ne pense pas que l'on peux qualifier tout ça de relation amoureuse. En gros je suis un mec qui ne connaît strictement rien au sens du mot amour. Bon Naruto si tu arrêtais de penser à ta vie amoureuse et si tu te concentrait un peu sur le cours de philosophie. Le Bac approche à grand pas mon p'tit. Rha conscience pourquoi me ramènes-tu tout le temps à la dure réalité de ma vie. _

_- Descartes était un philosophe du XVI éme siècle blablabla._

_Je ne m'intéresse pas à la philosophie, enfin si j'aime philosopher mais pas en cours, je trouve que certes c'est enrichissant et tout et tout mais quand les profs sont soporifiques, c'est pas vivable. Enfant je m'endors presque. D'ailleurs mes amis à côté de moi doivent être du même avis que moi vu leur position, c'est-à-dire, les bras sur la table et la têtes sur les bras. Je ne dis rien j'ai déjà été dans cet état. Si seulement on pouvait avoir un professeur plus, moins comme celui que l'on a. Mais à mon avis faut pas rêver. J'ai toujours prié en athée que je suis que l'un d'entre tombent dans les escalier, est une maladie grave, enfin quelque chose qui les empêcheraient d'assurer leur cours. Mais non jamais ça n'arrive, ça n'existe que dans les films. Vite que la fin de l'heure arrive. Tiens ça sonne bizarre, c'est bien la première fois que l'un de mes vœux se réalisent. Je range mes affaires, tranquillement, de toute manière je n'ai plus cours après, on est Mercredi et je viens de terminé par deux heures de philosophie. _

_- Un jour faut que tu m'explique comment tu tiens deux heures sans dormir dans son cours. Me dit Kiba mon meilleur ami._

_- Je ne m'endors peut être pas mais je n'écoute pas non plus ce que dis le professeur. _

_- Vraiment alors à quoi tu penses? Ton dépucelage? _

_- La ferme Kiba. Lâche moi un peu tu veux. _

_- Monsieur n'aime pas qu'on le charrie. _

_- C'est bon tu as finis? _

_- Je viens à peine de commencer._

_- T'es con où tu le fais exprès? _

_- Détends-toi mon grand. Je rigole._

_- Enfin parlons d'autres chose, tu manges au self? _

_- Non désolé je rejoins Hinata, on va manger chez elle._

_- Ha! d'accord_

_- Au fait Naruto, y a les mecs qui m'ont proposé une boite de nuit vendredi ça te dit? _

_- Euh laisse moi réfléchir, je te tiens au courant. _

_- Ouais c'est ça tu me tiens au courant, dis plutôt que tu n'as pas envie de venir? _

_- C'est pas ça Kiba, je n'aime pas trop les boites de nuit. Et puis comme tu me l'as répété assez souvent je suis coincé._

_- T'inquiètes avant on passe chez Shino, on va boire un peu comme ça, au moins tu ne te feras pas chier et tu ne t'endormira pas sur les fauteuils comme la dernière fois._

_- Je te redis ça! _

_- Ouais j'espère que tu auras une réponse affirmatif!_

_- Je te promet rien Kiba._

_- Comment veux tu avoir une copine si tu ne te lâche pas un peu, c'est vrai ça, tu sors jamais._

_- Si je sors!_

_- Ah ouais quand ça quand c'est l'un d'entre nous ou toi qui organise une fête, c'est sur que si tu sors qu'en il n'y a que des gens que tu connais tu vas t'en faire des copines. _

_- Arrêtes d'être comme ça Kiba. _

_- Je ne suis pas comme ça c'est toi qui l'es. Bon bah maintenant j'y vais sinon Hinata va me tuer si je ne vais pas la retrouver._

_- Ouais c'est ça bye Kiba._

_Me voilà tout seul comme un con maintenant, j'adore ça. Manger tout seul le midi. Quoique si je vais au club de journalisme je vais peut être trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Et ce quelqu'un pourrait manger avec moi. _

_Direction la salle réservé pour le journal. Est-ce que je vais en boîte ou pas? C'est vrai que d'un côté Kiba n'a pas tort, si je ne sors jamais, je ne ferais jamais la connaissance de quelqu'un et après je me plains de ne rien trouvé. De ne trouvé personne mais à qui la faute. C'est vrai Kiba à Hinata, qu'il a rencontré dans une fête où il ne connaissait personne. Sakura elle à trouvé Suigetsu dans un speed dating. Ino elle, elle a trouvé Shino au lycée et moi et bien moi je n'ai trouvé personne. Mais je ne sors jamais et je refuse sans arrêt les propositions qu'on me fait pour sortir et m'amuser. Non pas que je fais quelque chose quand je suis chez moi. Non c'est même le contraire, je glande rien, je suis assis avec l'ordinateur devant les yeux à soit regarder des films ou jouer à des jeux vidéos, quel passe temps merveilleux. Enfin c'est toujours mieux que rien je dois dire. Mais c'est vrai que parfois j'aimerais bien sortir avec mes amis mais disons que je ne sais pas m'amuser, je reste dans mon coin sans bouger à ne rien faire. A écouter parler, regardez danser. Vraiment quand je sors je suis pitoyable. Je devrais peut être accepter pour vendredi, c'est vrai, si je bois et fume un petit peu peut être que je vais m'amuser. J'arrive enfin devant ma salle de classe. J'entre. Monsieur Uchiwa est là._

_- Tiens bonjour Naruto que fais-tu ici? _

_- Bonjour monsieur! _

_- Je t'ai déjà dis que tu n'étais pas obligé de m'appeler monsieur dans le cadre du journal, j'ai l'impression d'être vieux._

_- Je n'ai jamais dis ça monsieur._

_- Je sais bien que tu n'as jamais dis que j'étais vieux Naruto mais je préfère que tu m'appelles Itachi quand on est au journal._

_- Bon très bien mons… Itachi._

_- Voilà qui est mieux. Alors que venais-tu faire ici, ce n'est pas avant deux heures que nous avons rendez-vous._

_- Oui je sais mais je me suis dis que peut être quelqu'un voudrais bien manger avec moi ce midi. Mais puisqu'il n'y'a personne je vais aller au self._

_- Suis-je personne? _

_- Non pourquoi cette question? _

_- je veux bien manger avec toi moi, en plus ça tombe bien j'allais justement y aller. Viens je t'accompagne. _

_- Mais _

_- Mais quoi, c'est le fait que je sois professeur qui te dérange._

_- Euh un peu._

_- Mais ce n'est rien, on est mercredi, il n'y a personne à l'école enfin presque personne. Et puis c'est pas parce que tu manges avec moi une fois dans ta vie que tu vas avoir droit à des rumeurs sur toi._

_- Oh vous savez je ne m'arrêtes pas sur de simples rumeurs._

_- Vraiment? _

_- Oh que oui, je trouve que c'est quelque chose de puéril. Alors pourquoi s'arrêter sur des choses qui disparaitrons peu de temps après qu'elles soient apparus. Non vous ne croyez pas._

_- Hm c'est vrai que ton raisonnement est assez juste. _

_- Je sais, je sais. Bon allez si on allait manger Itachi._

_- Tu vois, ce n'est pas très difficile d'utiliser mon prénom._

_- Je dois avouer que c'est vrai. C'est sorti sans même que je réfléchisse._

_Nous nous dirigeons vers le self. Au plus grand plaisir de mon estomac qui cri famine. Nous passons notre carte, le sourire au lèvres en allons chercher ce qui aiguisera nos papilles. Une fois notre plateau remplit nous nous dirigeons tous les deux vers une table. Nous nous installons. _

_- Alors Naruto dis moi, tu as réfléchit à un article pour le journal. _

_- Et bien j'ai pensé faire un article sur les maladies sexuellement transmissibles. Je voulais en parler tout à l'heure à la réunion._

_- Oui ça peut être intéressant en effet, tu as déjà des arguments._

_- Oui j'en ai quelques uns déjà, c'est un sujet qui me tiens énormément à cœur, j'aime faire de la prévention pour que les gens puissent être informer sur toutes ses maladies qui n'ont toujours pas de remèdes. Je sais que même si la prévention existe partout dans le monde, ce n'est pas une personne comme moi qui fera changer les mentalités, mais je veux pouvoir me dire que j'ai au moins renseigné les gens, après s'ils n'ont pas assez de cervelles pour comprendre que c'est dangereux c'est leur fautes et pas la mienne car j'aurais fais quelque choses._

_- Je pense que tu pourras l'écrire ton article, j'en toucherais deux mots a Iruka-Sensei._

_- C'est vrai? _

_- Si je te le dis._

_- Merci Monsieur_

_- Itachi je t'ai dis._

_- Ah oui pardon._

_- Non ce n'est rien, parlons un peu de toi maintenant._

_- De moi? _

_- Oui_

_- Oh bah vous savez je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire._

_- Rho tu as certainement des choses à dire._

_- Non pas tant que ça vous savez._

_- T'as bien des problème de cœur ou des trucs comme ça. _

_- Pas tant que ça vous savez._

_- T'as bien une petite amie? _

_- Non je n'en ai pas_

_- Un mec comme toi, tu as forcément une petite copine, t'es beau garçon, cool, intelligent. Tu plais forcément à une fille._

_- Si c'est le cas je ne suis pas au courant._

_- Arrêtes de me faire marcher._

_- Je ne mens pas, ,j'ai dix-huit ans et je n'ai jamais eu de petite amie de ma vie._

_- Vraiment? _

_- Si je vous le dis._

_- Pourtant j'aurais cru tu vois._

_- Et bien vous avez mal cru_

_- Désolé, mais faut attendre tu verras ça arrivera bientôt._

_- Si seulement ce que vous dites pourraient être vrai._

_- N'en doute pas, moi j'en suis sûr._

_Le repas se termina tranquillement, parlant de tout et de rien. Puis nous sortîmes de table. Et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle de journal._

_Nous arrivons dans celle-ci, monsieur Iruka était présent, il nous salua tous les deux. Je m'installa à une table, sortant tous ce que j'aurais besoin pour la réunion. Je voulais défendre mon idée et je ne lâcherais deux professeurs discuta entre eux. Mais je ne fis pas attention à leur conversation , après tous ils ne m'avaient pas inclus dedans donc cela ne me regardait pas. Les autres personnes du journal arrivèrent au comptes goutte et quand tout le monde était là la réunion pouvait enfin débuter. Plusieurs personnes passaient pour dire leurs idées, et ce fût mon tour, certes j'étais timide mais quand il fallait que je me fasse entendre, on m'entendait. Je pris la parole sur de moi. Et les regards étaient tous rivés sur moi, tout le monde m'écoutaient et j'en était heureux. Les gens approuvèrent ce que j'avais dit. Puis après mon discours, Kiba pris la parole._

_- Je trouve que l'idée de Naruto est très bonne et je propose qu'on fasse une édition sur la sexualité chez les jeunes, et je propose un sondage. Êtes vous toujours puceau? _

_Ce sondage était particulièrement rivé sur moi et je le savais. Je savais que Kiba m'en voulait pour mon attitude, et pour tous les refus que j'ai pu lui adressés. Je le savais il était énervé. J'hésitais encore avant son intervention de lui dire oui et ma décision était maintenant prise. J'irais à cette soirée en compagnie de mes amis. Une fois la réunion terminée et le vote à l'unanimité d'une édition spéciale sur la sexualité chez les lycéens. Nous sortîmes tous et je courus après mon ami. _

_- Kiba! _

_- Quoi? _

_- Ma réponse pour la soirée, c'est oui je viendrais mais y a intérêt qu'il y ai une bonne ambiance. Sinon je ne reviendrais jamais._

_- Compte sur moi camarade, son sourire était revenu. _

_Je rentrais chez moi calmement. Je cherchais déjà ce que j'allais me mettre sur le dos vendredi. Je ne savais même pas quelle boîte s'était mais bon peu importait. Il fallait que je perde ma virginité vendredi. Arrivé devant ma maison. J'ouvre la porte en hurlant._

_- Je suis rentré! _

_- Bienvenue à la maison mon chéri, me dit ma mère._

_- Papa n'est pas là? _

_- Non il n'est pas encore rentré mais il ne va pas tarder, ça s'est bien passé à l'école aujourd'hui? _

_- Oui très bien, j'ai proposé l'article sur les MST que je voulais faire et tout le monde à accepté._

_- Tant mieux je suis heureuse pour toi, ça te tenais tellement à cœur. _

_- Et aussi je voulais te dire que j'allais en boîte de nuit avec Kiba Vendredi._

_- Mais c'est génial ça, tu ne sors jamais. Et en plus tu nous laisses la maison pour papa et moi c'est parfait._

_- Papa et toi? _

_- Oui je voulais justement te demander de sortir ce soir là car c'est nos vingt-ans de mariage à ton père et moi et je voulais marquer le coup enfin tu comprends._

_- Parfaitement. _

_- Merci mon fils._

_- De quoi? _

_- De rien, de rien. _

_Je monte dans ma chambre et je reçoit un appel de Sakura._

_- Allô! _

_- Naruto? _

_- Oui_

_- C'est vrai que tu viens avec nous vendredi? _

_- Oui c'est vrai pourquoi? _

_- Tu viens chez Shino vers huit heure ok_

_- Hein! _

_- Bah oui on va manger chez lui et un peu boire histoire d'être un peu chaud avant d'aller danser. _

_- Ah euh d'accord_

_- Ah et prépares toi pas je vais te relooké avec Ino. _

_- Quoi? _

_- T'inquiètes pas tout ira bien_

_- Euh ouais. Déglutis-je._

_- Bon aller bisous à demain._

_- Bisous à demain Sakura._

_C'est quoi ce plan foireux. Les connaissant toutes les deux, je le sens mal. Enfin après tout si je bois pas mal je ne m'apercevrais de rien. Espérons que je sois bien saoul. Nous verrons bien ce que ça donnera vendredi. Après une petite sieste et une petite lecture ma mère m'appelle me disant que le dîner est presque près qu'il faut que je descende. Géniale. Enfin bon je descend et vais à la salle. Je m'installe à table et je remarque deux assiettes en plus, je vais dans la cuisine et vais demander._

_- Maman! _

_- Quoi? _

_- Qui vient diner à la maison ce soir? _

_- Oh, tu sais le collègue de ton père Gai et son fils._

_- Les deux gars bizarre, habillé avec une drôle de combi verte? _

_- Oui c'est bien eux._

_- Mmh d'accord, tu as besoin d'aide pour quelque chose? _

_- Non, la table est mise, il ne manque plus que ton père et son collègue._

_- D'accord. Au même moment la porte sonne et j'entend de loin._

_- Chérie c'est nous! _

_Je me dirige vers l'entrée et vais saluer mon père et son ami ainsi que son fils._

_Ils n'ont pas changé ces deux là toujours cette combinaison hideuse. Enfin laissons ça de côté. _

_- Bonsoir papa, monsieur Saito, Lee._

_- Bonsoir Naruto me font les deux verts avec un pause à la je ne pourrais même pas la décrire enfin, un pouce en l'air avec tout un discours sur la jeunesse. _

_Je les laisse entrer après qu'ils ai retiré leurs chaussures et enfilé une paire de chaussons. Ils se dirigent vers la salon et s'installe. Ma mère tout sourire les salut et part chercher l'apéritif. Mon père et Gai partent dans une discussion sur l'un de leur collègue enfin je n'ai rien suivit pour tout dire. Et gros sourcil, rock de son surnom me regarde. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a lui mais j'aime pas qu'on me fixe comme ça. Au bout de quelques minutes, je lui demande._

_- Qu'Est-ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça? _

_- Rien de spécial, je me disais juste comment tu peux toujours être vierge._

_- Quoi? _

_- Et bien oui tu es plutôt beau gosse non_

_- Comment tu sais ça toi? _

_- Juste une intuition et tu sens le désir à plein nez._

_- Qu'Est-ce que t'y connais toi au sexe je suis sûr que tu es toujours puceau._

_- Détrompes-toi mon cher Naruto je ne le suis plus depuis déjà un petit moment._

_- Quoi? _

_- Et ouais on est pas tous comme toi tu sais._

_Après cette réflexion, j'essaye tant bien que mal de ne pas laissé échappé ma colère, ainsi que ma frustration. Je reste calme mais à l'intérieur je bouillonne._

_Comment gros sourcil à pu couché avec quelqu'un, faut qu'on m'explique. Je suis quand même dix fois mieux que lui y a pas à dire non. Comparer gros sourcil à moi c'est comme comparé je ne sais pas euh un perroquet et un rats, la comparaison ne peut pas être faite. Non ce n'est pas vrai. Pour la peine je descend mon verre de whisky d'une traite. Mon père ne l'a pas remarqué enfin vu la discussion qu'ils ont ce serait difficile. Ma mère prend part à la discussion, et je regarde avec attention la pendule, il est déjà neuf heure et demie et je n'ai toujours pas fais mes devoirs. J'adresse un sourire à ma mère, lui glisse à l'oreille que je vais prendre quelque chose dans le frigo , que j'ai des devoirs à faire. Elle me dit d'y aller. Je me lève, m'excuse auprès des invités, je passe dans la cuisine prend une pomme et monte dans ma chambre. Une fois au dessus, je regarde les devoirs que j'ai à faire et me décourage, je vais dans la salle de bain, prend une bonne douche et reviens à mon point de départ. Je ne cherche même pas à regarder mes devoirs. Je suis dans un état pathétique. J'allume la télé. Regarde ce qu'il y a à la télé et tombe sur un film X joie. Ça ne m'excite même pas. J'éteins et allume la musique. Un air de rock japonais arrive à mes oreilles. Uplift spice, sur Oméga Rythm. Après la chanson terminée j'éteins ma chaîne hifi et me couche. J'entend les voix de mon père et ma mère dire au revoir au combinaison verte ambulante. Je ne prends même pas la peine de descendre, je reste couché dans mon lit sous les couvertures. Je finis par m'endormir, mais ce ne dureras pas longtemps, après une demi-heure j'entend mes parents monter direction leur chambre. J'entends mon père dire: _

_- Qu'est-ce qui arrive à Naruto, il est monté directement alors que même s'il n'aime pas les personnes qui sont présentes il reste jusqu'au bout même s'il a sommeil. A-t-il des problèmes à l'école? _

_- Non il n'en a pas enfin pas que je sache. Au fait vendredi on est seul._

_- Vraiment et Naruto? _

_- Il sort avec des amis en boîte. _

_Un bruit de baiser me fait comprendre que mon père vient d'embrasser ma mère. Heureusement que la maison est insonorisé parce que je ne pourrais pas supporter entendre mes parents faire … Non ne pense pas à ça tu vas faire des cauchemars. Je finis par m'endormir. _

_Le réveil se met à sonner, j'ai l'impression que ça ne fait que quelques minutes que je me suis endormis. En plus j'ai pas fais mes devoirs. Je me lève pas très réveillé et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je prend une douche, enfile des vêtements et descend prendre mon petit déjeuner. Mon père et ma mère sont tous mielleux, ils ont dû passer une bonne fin de soirée enfin si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Je prend un bol de café au lait, des biscotte que je tartine de confiture de fraise. Je mange, en ayant tapé la causette vite fait avec mes parents. Je remonte, prend mon sac de cours et part. J'attend le bus, monte et descend après une dizaine d'arrêts. Je me dirige vers le portail du lycée, interpellé au passage par plusieurs personne. Je monte les escaliers et attend devant ma salle. Aujourd'hui je ne suis pas très en forme mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça ne vous arrive pas de ne pas être d'humeur parfois, sans savoir la raison. La sonnerie sonne et j'attend le professeur d'histoire. Je rentre dans la salle , je n'ai pas vu Kiba à la première heure de cours mais à la seconde si. Une panne de réveil certainement venant de la part de ce mec. Et plus tard j'en ai la confirmation. La journée passa aussi lentement qu'a l'accoutumé avec les mêmes habitudes, une fois chez moi je monte dans ma chambre après avoir salué ma mère. Je ne pris même pas la peine de manger ce qui me préoccupais pour le moment c'était ce qui m'attendais demain avec Sakura et Ino, quand ces deux là commencent elles ne finissent pas. Je fis mon sac et alla me coucher dans mon lit. Demain je ne serais plus puceau. C'est sur ces pensées que je m'endormis. C'est la sonnerie assourdissante du réveil qui me fais ouvrir les yeux. J'arrête ce bruit abominable avec un coup de point sur le dessus. Je me redresse et mes yeux se posèrent sur mon sac déjà prêt pour ce soir. Je baille et finis par me levé, aller dans la salle de bain et me préparer. Ainsi recommence une journée tout aussi monotone que les précédentes. En plus aujourd'hui je devais aller en boîte de nuit et franchement c'est pas mon endroit préféré pour tout dire j'arrive à m'endormir là bas. Mais je vais enfin pourvoir perdre ma virginité c'est ce soir ou jamais que je le fais. C'est quand ma dernière heure de cours arriva et finis par sonner six heures que je me rend compte que je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir la journée passé c'est dans deux heures que je vais être martyriser par mes charmantes amies. Les deux passèrent aussi vite que la journée et maintenant il était l'heure que j'aille chez Shino. Ma mère m'embrasse et me souhaite une excellente soirée et j'en fis de même._

_- Tu es magnifique maman ce soir._

_- Je te remercie mon chéri, me dit elle le rouge aux joues._

_- Bon j'y vais et joyeux anniversaire de mariage._

_Je pris ma voiture exceptionnellement, j'ai mon permis depuis maintenant 6 mois depuis le mois de janvier mais je prend ma voiture que quand c'est nécessaire, je ne la prend pas pour aller en cours par exemple avec les heures de pointes je ne me sens pas trop à l'aise au volant. Je monte dans ma voiture, surveillé par ma mère de la fenêtre. C'est vrai que ce soir elle est plus que ravissante. J'arrive après une demi-heure chez Shino. Tout le monde était là sans exception. Je fis la bise aux filles et serra la main aux hommes. Ils avaient commandé des pizza et il y avait pas mal d'alcool. Ce soir je ne prendrais pas ma voiture. C'était une certitude. _

_- Alors Naruto ce soir j'ai bien l'intention de te trouver une fille pour assouvir tes pulsions sexuelles._

_- Arrêtes de dire des conneries Kiba._

_- Ce ne sont pas des conneries. J'ai bien l'intention de trouver une fille pour toi._

_- Oui c'est ça arrête de te foutre de ma gueule. _

_- T'inquiète les filles vont m'aider dans cette tâche tu vas être irrésistible._

_J'avais oublié que j'allais passer entre les griffes des deux filles et cette phrase n'arriva pas dans l'oreille d'une sourde. _

_- Tiens c'est vrai maintenant que tu le dis Kiba, ça serait bien qu'on passe aux choses sérieuses. Dit Sakura._

_- T'aurais pas pu te la boucler cinq minutes Kiba._

_- Mission impossible pour moi et j'ai hâte de voir le résultat. _

_- Tais toi. _

_Je ne pus résister très longtemps, entre les garçon qui me tenaient fermement sur ma chaise pour ne pas que je bouge. Pendant que les filles faisaient en fait je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'elles faisaient. Enfin si elles me maquillaient. Une fois qu'elles auront finis direction salle de bain pour un démaquillage, je n'allais pas ressembler à une fille alors ça c'était hors de question. Non mais je rêve me maquiller._

_- Fermes donc les yeux Naruto! Me dit sèchement Sakura que je fus obligé de lui obéir car quand la rosée était énervée, il ne f allait pas se trouver sur son passage faute de se retrouver dans le mur en face d'elle. Alors je me laissa faire ça pourrait peut être donner quelque chose. _

_Une fois le maquillage finis ce fût le relooking côté vêtement, les filles ne voulaient pas que je garde ma tenue et en plus de ça je n'avais pas pu aller me voir dans un miroir une seul fois, je n'avais donc pas pu voir ce qu'elles avaient fait de mon visage d'ange. C'est un jean slim noir que je dû enfilé._

_- Vous vous foutez de ma gueule la j'espère? _

_- Non pourquoi on ferait ça?_

_- Un slim?_

_- Bah oui pourquoi pas? _

_- Un truc tout serré dans lequel je ne peux même pas lever la jambe._

_- Tu n'es pas habitué c'est pour ça, et puis tu es venu ici pour pécho alors on te fais ressembler à quelque chose._

_- A quelque chose? On dirait plutôt un saucisson comme je suis habillé, ça me serre de partout._

_- La mode Naruto, tu dois suivre la mode. Me dit Ino tout sourire. _

_Les mecs avaient été renvoyer de la chambre une fois qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de me tenir de la chambre, ils ne savaient pas à quoi je ressemblais, moi non plus. Et aucun miroir ne pouvait me faire voir à quoi je ressemblait._

_- Enfile ça! Me dit Sakura en me tendant une chemise noire._

_Je m'exécute, enfilant la chemise et la boutonnant jusqu'en haut. Sakura se rapprocha de moi me déboutonnant les quatre premiers boutons du haut, pour laisser apercevoir un bout de mon torse halé._

_- Waouh! Dit Ino_

_- Naruto-kun! Dit Hinata rougissant._

_- Si je n'avais pas Suigetsu je te sauterais dessus, et je te prendrais pour quatre heure._

_Ses paroles me firent rougir. Mais je ne pouvait toujours pas m'apercevoir. Je me dirigea vers la salle où les garçons attendaient tous un verre à la main. Quand j'arrive devant eux. Kiba laisse son verre tomber et les deux autre mecs restent bouche-bée. _

_- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive les gars? _

_- Je, Naruto c'est bien toi? _

_- Qui veux tu que ce soit d'autre idiot? _

_- Oh punaise dis donc si je ne te connaitrais pas et si je ne serais pas un mec je t'aborderais immédiatement. C'est, tu es waouh! Me dit Kiba me faisant rougir, et faisant rougir par la même occasion sa petite amie._

_- Vous me faites peut là les mecs! Un miroir s'il vous plaît! _

_- Non pas question on est déjà à la bourre aller on y va._

_À suivre!_

_**Voilà j'ai terminé le premier chapitre de cette fiction. Pour tout vous dire je ne sais pas quoi mettre comme titre. Je cherche mais je ne trouve pas alors pour le moment ce sera **__**Se chercher et se trouver (entre doute et acceptation).**_

_**Je ne sais pas quand je posterais la suite et je ne préfère pas vous dire de date, je viens de finir ce chapitre et il faut que je continue d'autre fics en parallèles, alors soyez patients. J'essayerai de faire vite promis. **_

_**Si vous pouviez me laissez quelques reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et surtout si l'histoire vous plaît. Merci d'avance**_

_**Amacky**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 

Désolée pour l'attente mais je n'ai pas spécialement eu le temps de me remettre à écrire. M'enfin bon vous êtes pas là pour savoir ma vie.

Ce chapitre est un peu moins long que l'autre mais c'est une de mes lectrices qui m'a demandé de publier la suite rapidement et je me suis dis que je pouvais posté. Je ne vous coupe pas spécialement en plein de suspense. Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai personne pour corriger mes fautes d'orthographe et ne peux donc pas vous promettre que ce chapitre n'a pas de faute ce qui m'étonnerais.

C'est sans m'être vu une seule fois que nous partons en boîte de nuit. Je n'étais pas vraiment rassuré mais alors pas du tout, j'avais un coup dans le nez et je peux vous dire que si je continue sur cette lancé je ne serais plus conscient de mes actes et je ne me souviendrais certainement pas de cette soirée. Nous sortons de la voiture, et nous nous dirigeons vers une file phénoménale. Non mais je rêve c'est quoi ce club pourquoi il y a autant de gens? Nous attendons dehors avec cinq degrés Celsius au thermomètre. En plus comme un con j'avais pas pris de blouson. Alors la petite chemise ok, ça pouvait le faire si il faisait environ vingt cinq degrés mais je me les caille et pas qu'un peu en plus. Des frissons me parcourent l'échine. La chair de poule envahit mon corps. Je lève la tête pour apercevoir une immense fenêtre surplombant toute la file. Un visage au teint pâle et aux yeux onyx tombe sur moi. Il ou elle je ne peux pas vraiment savoir si c'est une fille ou un garçon me scrute de haut en bas, et un sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres. Je tourne la tête vers Sakura et lui demande:

- Comment se fait il qu'il y est une fenêtre aussi grande et à l'étage en plus.

- Le coin VIP Naruto…

- Parce qu'en plus y a un coin VIP

- Tu sors de quelle planète?

- La planète terre.

- Ouais très drôle.

Je ne fais même pas attention a l'homme baraqué qui s'approche de nous. Et d'ailleurs mes amis non plus puisque quand sa voix rauque retentit près de nous nous sursautons tous en cœur.

- Excusez moi moniseur!

- Qui? Moi?

- Oui voici un pass VIP pour vous et vos amis.

- Mais comment!

- Ne discutez pas et entrez.

Beaucoup de personne présentes dans la file s'énervent et gueule en disant qu'elles étaient arrivées avant nous. Mais le gentil vigil leur dit de sa charmante voix.

- Vous ne voulez vraiment pas entrer à ce que je vois.

Et plus personne dans l'assistance ne dit un mot. Nous entrons tous dans l'immense boîte en compagnie du généreux vigile qui nous fait monter à l'étage. Mes yeux s'écarquillent quand je vois le visage au teint pâle se poser sur le mien. Son physique était en tout point différent du mien. La peaux pâle, les yeux noirs, les cheveux noirs, il faisait en quelque sorte peur mais quelque chose d'étrange m'attirait dangereusement vers lui.

- Bienvenu à vous dans le carré VIP; merci Kisame. Je suis Sasuke Uchiwa collaborateur de mon frère qui est le directeur de ce club. Installez vous je vais demander à Sébastien de venir prendre votre commande.

Mes amis s'installent où il y a de la place et bien sûr je me retrouve à côté de ce mec inconnu au bataillon et qui plus est attirant. Quoi qu'Est-ce que je viens de dire? Non c'est un homme je ne peux pas le trouver attirant. Quelques seconde plus tard je tilt il venait de dire que son nom était Uchiwa.

- Attendez une minute, vous avez dit que vous vous appeliez Uchiwa?

- En effet c'Est-ce que je viens de dire.

- Vous êtes le frère d'Itachi?

- Comme ça vous connaissez mon frère?

- C'est notre professeur au journal de l'établissement.

- J'avais oublié que mon frére préférais être en contact avec des gamins que reprendre le flambeau de l'entreprise familiale.

- Excusez moi mon impolitesse monsieur mais en quoi enseigner son savoir est un métier dévalorisant, dis-je.

- Tiens, tu voudrais me contredire jeune-homme quel est ton nom?

- Naruto Uzumaki

- Naruto Uzumaki, alors c'est de lui dont tu me parlais grand frère. La chasse est ouverte dit le brun pour lui-même.

Je ne compris pas réellement le sens de ses paroles mais j'aurais mieux fait de les comprendre quand il était encore temps. Le serveur pris notre commande et est revenue quelque minute avec nos verres. Il fallait que je boit pour oublier que j'étais dans un endroit que je n'aimais pas. Après quelques verres ingurgités Sasuke de son prénom me pris la main et descendit sur la piste de danse. Les vapeurs d'alcools m'avaient complètement fait oublié ou j'étais et je laissais mon corps danser au rythme de la chanson. Je ne m 'étais pas vraiment rendu compte de la manière dont je dansais mais plus rien existait autour de moi. J'avais ma tête poser sur son épaule et nos gestes étaient devenus plus que sensuels, cela en devenait presqu'érotique. Mon corps était contre le sien, puis un slow venait de commencer. Il m'avait encore plus rapproché de lui et mes lèvres allèrent titiller le cou de Sasuke. Si j'étais lucide ce geste n'aurait certainement pas eu lieu. Il releva mon visage et déposa sa bouche contre la mienne et demanda accès du bout de sa langue, accès que je ne refuse pas. Nos langues dansent. Le patin du siècle. Je commence à vraiment avoir chaud, sa langue descend le long de ma mâchoire et finis dans mon cou pour que ses dents viennent mordiller dans ma jugulaire. Des frissons s'emparent de mon corps, et il me glisse à l'oreille:

-Allons chez moi!

- Je te suis, dis-je.

Nous remontons à l'étage et mes amis sont toujours assis, enfin je suppose qu'ils ont été danser mais je ne peux pas vraiment dire si c'est le cas ou pas après tout j'étais tellement bien contre ce corps si chaud.

- J'y vais les gars dis-je

Un clin d'œil de la part de Kiba me fait comprendre qu'il n'y a aucun souci. Nous sortons de la boîte de nuit et un chauffeur nous attend. Je monte dans la limousine à la suite de Sasuke et referme la porte. A peine la voiture démarré il s'empare de ma bouche une seconde fois. Je me rend soudain vit compte que je suis en compagnie d'un homme, que je vais chez lui et que je suis bourré et que la température monte très vite au thermomètre. Je redeviens vite sobre rien que de penser à ça. Oh putain qu'Est-ce que je suis en train de faire? Non ça peut pas être possible, je vais coucher avec un mec dans moins d'une demi heure. Et j'ai sa langue fourrée dans ma bouche. Qu'Est-ce que je peux faire, je peux pas le repousser, il me prendrait pour quoi après? Je blêmis et me recule, ma tête cogne la vitre de la voiture.

- Ça va?

- Je… Je oui ça va.

- Tu veux toujours venir chez moi?

- Oui bien sûr j'étais juste en train de me poser deux trois questions?

- A propos de quoi?

- En fait pas grand-chose

- T'inquiètes pas si tu es toujours puceau je serais doux avec toi

Je blêmis encore plus.

- J'ai taper dans le mille on dirait.

- C'est pas une raison pour me le faire remarquer.

Il sourit et dépose ses lèvres sur mon cou, détache ma chemise boutons par boutons et ses mains caresse mon corps, puis sa langue vient titiller mon torse finement musclé. Il descend de plus en plus bas, encore une fois mon corps s'excite, et pas qu'un peu d'ailleurs. Il détache ma ceinture puis fait sauter le bouton de mon jean et descend beaucoup trop lentement ma fermeture. Je me sens à l'étroit au niveau de mon bas ventre. Et comme s'il avait entendu mes suppliques il retire mon jean et mon boxer par la même occasion. Laissant mon sexe découvert et fièrement dressé. Le rouge s'empare de mes joues. Je n'ai jamais fait quelque chose comme ça. Oh mon dieu il dépose ses lèvres sur mon phallus, je ferme fortement les yeux et évite de gémir. Il commence un long va et viens et je n'en peu déjà plus, sa bouche humide, sa langue qui s'enroule autour de ma verge. Je vais jouir s'il continue comme ça. Je dépose mes mains sur sa tête ses cheveux soyeux et dans un souffle je dis:

-Je vais…

Je ne pu finir ma phrase que je me déversais dans sa bouche… Je paniquais et cherchais un mouchoir pour essuyer son visage. Mais je ne trouvais rien du tout.

- Excuse moi!

- Trop mignon ce n'est rien tu as un goût plutôt sucré j'aime ça.

Et voila que je me remet à rougir comme un vierge effarouchée. Si ça continue je vais vraiment finir par mourir de gêne. Il me dit de remettre mon pantalon que nous allons bientôt arrivé chez lui et je m'exécute un long silence s'installe dans la voiture. Je ne dis rien même si j'aimerais poser plein de question sur sa vie. Mais je pense qu'il ne me répondrais pas. Je m'arrête sur son visage et détaille ses traits. Son visage fin presque féminin, ses yeux d'un noir profond reflétant une tristesse invisible pour beaucoup de personne je pense. De voir cette tristesse me rendis très vite mal pour lui. La voiture s'arrête et il descend le premier et je le suis. Il entre un code à l'entrée de son immeuble que je n'ai pu voir. Et nous prenons l'ascenseur. Je ne sais pas combien d'étage il peut y avoir mais je ne cherche pas réellement à savoir. Il s'approche de moi jusqu'à que je sois coller au mur de l'ascenseur métallique. Et susurre des mots plus ou moins excitant.

- Je vais te dévorer ce soir, je vais te faire l'amour autant de fois que tu le demandes, je t'embrasserais jusqu'à n'avoir plus aucun souffle. Je te ferais mien… Jusqu'à que tu me supplie de recommencer.

Bon je devais bien avouer que ses paroles m'excitait un peut trop à mon goût mais j'avais aussi peur. C'était ma première fois et en plus certainement avec un mec. Je commençait à paniquer légèrement.

-Détends toi mon chou je ne ferais rien que tu ne veuilles pas. Seulement si tu me le demande.

Je ne dis pas un mot. Et nous arrivons enfin à un étage et nous entrons dans un appartement. J'observe le très grand appartement les yeux ouverts comme des soucoupes. Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion d'aller dans un loft aussi luxueux. Mais ce qui me choqua le plus c'est qu'il n'y avait aucune touche de décoration la totalité de l'appartement était impersonnelle… Cela me rendait en quelque sorte triste. Maintenant que j'y pensais même les habits du jeune homme était neutre, de couleur sombre. Je regardais Sasuke et il me plaque durement contre l'un des murs de son appartement. Tellement dure que ma respiration se coupa quelque minutes. Mais cela me rendit légèrement quémandant de cette violence qui me procurait tout autant de plaisir. Ses lèvres dévoraient avidement les miennes, je suivais sa langue dans une danse plus que passionné. Je ne connaissais pas cet homme, mais ce qui était sur au-delà de mon pari de perdre ma virginité ce soir, je voulais que cet inconnu me considère comme plus qu'une simple partie de jambes en l'air. Il me décolla du mur et il nous guidait dangereusement sans quitter ses lèvres des miennes. Puis dans un mouvement aussi rapide fut-il nous étions déjà dans une chambre, que je ne pus pas vraiment détaillé, il me poussa gentiment sur le lit qui se trouvait derrière moi, il dominait mon corps du siens. L'idée d'être passif ne me dérangea pas plus que ça mais je n'étais pas prêt à recevoir quelque chose en moi. Si un jour on m'aurait dit que je ressentirais un jour du plaisir grâce à un homme je crois que j'aurais rit au nez de cette personne. Mais ce soir, cette nuit, l'homme qui se trouvait en face de moi me donnait envie, envie d'aller plus loin, et j'étais très attiré par cette homme qui me contemplait en ce moment même.

-Naruto! Tu es très beau… Me dit il entre deux baisers.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit réellement le cas.

- Pourquoi dis tu ça?

- Parce que si j'étais aussi beau que ça je ne serait certainement pas dans cette situation.

- Cette situation te déplaît? Me dit il se frottant contre mon bassin.

- Je ne dirais pas que cette situation me déplaît plus que ça… Mais disons que ma première fois je ne l'imaginais pas avec un homme. Et ce sans sentiments… dis-je pour conclure.

Il arrêta de suite de me dominé préférant prendre la place à mes côtés. Je ne comprenais pas son attitude. Ne voulait-t-il pas coucher avec moi ce soir? Suis-je si peu attirant que ça. Je ne donne peut être pas envie. Je tourne mon visage pour ne pas voir celui du jeune homme brun.

- Regarde moi! Me dit-t-il.

J'exécute sa demande et me tourne face à lui. Je distingue les traits de son visage et poussé par je ne sais pas trop quoi je caresse ses lèvres longuement, son visage tout entier.

- Toi aussi tu es très beau Sasuke. Dis-je dans un sourire.

La température retombe considérablement… Mais ce n'est pas réellement gênant.

- Tu m'en veux demandais-je…

- Non je ne t'en veux pas.

Je n'arrivais pas à analyser son ton… Je ne sais pas si c'était la vérité ou simplement un reproche caché. Mais au fond de mon cœur je ne voulais pas que ce soit ça.

- Tu veux que je te fasse ramené Naruto?

- Non je veux dormir ici avec toi. Dis-je.

Je ne voulais pas le laissé tout seul. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais il fallait que je reste ici. Je ne connaissais pas cet homme mais j'étais poussé par un sentiments plus ou moins fort. Et je voulais rester ici et m'endormir dans ses bras. Peut être que Sasuke ne veut pas que je reste ici mais j'ai décidé que je passerais ma nuit ici. Et je n'en démordrais pas. J'inspire profondément et monte à califourchon sur Sasuke et vient titiller le bout de ses lèvres. Non je ne savais pas ce que je faisais mais je pensais que seul ça le laisserais me faire dormir à ses côtés. De sa langue il vint effleurer mes lèvres et je lui laisse un accès à ma bouche. Notre baiser dure un long moment. Et au moment ou je voulais rompre cet acte il me retiens désespérément s'accrochant à mon cou. Je n'avais pas l'intention de partir. Je ne savais pas comment interpréter ce geste, Est-ce que c'était un geste automatique? Ou était ce parce qu'il ne voulait pas que je m'écarte de lui. Je souris dans notre baiser. Finalement peut être que Sasuke était un tendre et qu'il ne passait jamais ces nuits seul parce que justement la solitude faisait partie de son quotidien. J'ouvris sa chemise lentement, je ne savais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre mais je me laissais guider par mon instinct. Ça ne devait pas être aussi compliqué que ça. Après avoir ouvert la totalité de sa chemise je dépose mes lèvres sur le torse pâle de Sasuke. Faisant de légers baiser papillon sur son corps, j'atteints l'un de ses tétons roses et je m'arrête avec ma bouche pour en redéfinir les contours. Il gémit légèrement et son membre commençait à se durcir je pouvais le sentir contre le mien. Au moins je lui donnais du plaisir. Au moins un petit peu. Je continuait ma descente sur son torse et lentement et il me pressa légèrement en donnant un coup de bassin.

- Je ne l'ai jamais fait Sasuke.

- Du moment que tu ne mets pas tes dents ça me va.

Je déboucle sa ceinture et déboutonne son jean puis descend sa fermeture. J'appréhendais la suite mais ce qui était sur c'était que je ne voulais pas qu'il me prenne je ne me sentais pas près pour ça. Je descendis son pantalon et son boxer suivit. Je fus légèrement surpris de la grosseur de celle-ci mais j'essayais de ne pas le montrer. Je dépose mes lèvres sur le bout de son phallus et je me rends compte qu'il me regarde ce qui ne plaît pas plus que ça enfin du moins cela me gène. Je relève la tête et lui demande d'arrêter de me regarder comme ça. Il se relève se mettant assis et vient poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi mais j'avais l'impression que Sasuke par se baiser essayait de me faire comprendre quelque chose. Je ne pense que nous sommes aller beaucoup trop vite dans l'acte. Et je ne voulais pas le faire maintenant. Laissant l'acte que j'allais faire en suspend à cause de ses lèvres je suis sur lui de tout mon long. Timidement je lui demande:

- Je peux dormir ici ce soir même si on ne fait rien?

Oui je sais c'était débile de dire ça bien sur qu'il n'accepterait pas. Il m'avait emmener chez lui pour quelque chose de bien précise qui se trouvait être faire l'amour enfin quoique faire l'amour ne correspondait pas vraiment à ma situation actuelle. Non je n'étais qu'un pauvre type que Sasuke à draguer plus qu'ouvertement en boite de nuit et pour ne pas passer la nuit seul il m'a ramener chez lui. Qu'Est-ce que j'étais débile. Qu'est-ce que j'avais pu croire que j'étais ici pour jouer aux cartes. Rien que dans la voiture je savais très bien ce qui allait se passer après et j'étais quand même ici maintenant dans son lit. Et il me regardait de ses yeux charbons. Certainement en train de réfléchir à comment me mettre dehors avec délicatesse. Il attrape une de mes mèche de cheveux me surprenant quand il les caresse.

- Je veux bien que tu dormes ici beau blond. Même si nous faisons rien.

- C'est c'est vrai?

- Si je te le dis.

Je me rue sur ses lèvres et lui donne un baiser mémorable, entraînant et passionné. Mais il ne me força pas à aller plus loin.

- Si tu veux aller prendre une douche tu peux le faire c'est la porte là. Je te donne un pyjamas.


End file.
